Mother's Day
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: It's mother's day in Equestria, and a certain dragon wants to get something off his chest. The only question is, how will the pony he considers his mother react?


I don't own MLP.

Mother's Day

* * *

Spike knew about mother's day. He had participated for as long as he could remember, going out with Twilight Sparkle, and her mom, Twilight Velvet. He didn't know who his parents really were, so he couldn't do anything with his real mother, although after his excursion with the other dragons he knew he wasn't really cut from the same cloth and he didn't want to be a 'real' dragon. Besides he had Twilight Velvet.

Or that was his opinion, all he knew really until just under a year ago. Last mother's day his entire view of his family and where everyone fit in it changed; he had caught a cold, a really terrible one really. Twilight had done her best to help him get better so he could go out with her and Twilight Velvet for mother's day, but it wasn't how it went. But instead of simply having somepony watch him for the day, she had skipped on her month in the making plans for mother's day, _moved them_ to another day, and stayed home to take care of him. In that time of being sick – which was an entire week – he had had a lot of time to think, and in this time he had gotten to thinking about mother's day.

It was a natural thought on the day, and drifting to his own mother was natural too. It wasn't a big deal until he started questioning the identity of his mother. Not his dragon mother, but who his pony mother was. Sure Twilight Velvet had helped raise him, but that was only until he moved out with Twilight. That was when the realization came. Twilight Velvet had served as a placeholder for the position of mother in his head for a long time – but she wasn't really the one who he saw as a mother. No, that was somepony else.

As he stood inside Rarity's shop, waiting patiently for Rarity to come out with the tiny stones for his project he was patient, so focused on his task that he didn't prop up Rarity's ego with unneeded compliments and barely said a 'thanks' before running out.

Rarity watched him go, curious and a little disappointed. "I wonder what has him in such a rush…?"

Spike nearly bounced down the street to Pinky Pie's house. He barely stopped at the door and knocked. The door opened and Pinky Pie beckoned him in.

"Do you want some Lime and bacon cupcakes?! THEY'RE DELICIOUS! I think…" She looked down at the baked 'treats' with a little uncertainty before shoving the tray back in his face. "Want to try one?!"

"No thanks Pinky," Spike said, nervously pushing the tray away. The last time he had one of Pinky's weird 'treats' he'd been in bed for three days. "I'm just here be-"

"Because you want some of my ultra-special apple cider that's been here for fifteen years waiting to be opened?!" She asked excitedly.

"Uhm… No… Actually-"

"Oh, I see! You're on a super-secret mission to find another spy for princess Celestia and take him back to Canterlot for interrogation!"

"I JUST NEED SOME ART SUPLIES!"

"Oh…" Pinky seemed to deflate from her energy wave for only a moment before perking up, though not in an overly hyper way. "Okay… Well what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping for some colored pencils, some paints and paint brushes."

"Hmmm…." Pinky said, making a show of thinking hard before jumping literally into action, "Okay!"

Pinky hopped into another room and came back a couple minutes later with the requested supplies and a little extra. Spike however didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks Pinky!"

"Sure! And when you want some bacon and lime cupcakes come let me know!"

Spike didn't answer, he was already gone. The young dragon headed out towards the apple farm next where the final part of his special surprise waited. When he got to the gate Apple Jack was waiting for him there like he had asked, a large basket of apples and a jug of saved cider slung over her back on twine.

"Hey there Spike. What do you need these for anyways?"

"Uhm… Well…"

"Nah, it's alright, I'm sure I'll find out sometime or 'nother."

Just then Rainbow Dash stopped behind Spike.

"Sorry I'm late there was a bunch of geese that were making a roadblock, and I had to wait for them to move. Anyways, are you ready Spike?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Apple Jack asked.

"You can give me that stuff. I'm helping Spike with something is all."

"Well… Alright, if ya need anythin' else ya'll just ask."

"Yeah sure," Rainbow Dash said, flying up and grabbing the cider and apples and turning to the small dragon. "You ready Spike?"

"Yeah!"

With that Rainbow Dash flew down low and let Spike grab on before taking off into the sky across Ponyville. She set down in front of the castle and Spike led her to the secret room he had discovered only a couple weeks ago when he was pacing the hall. It had suddenly appeared. It wasn't by any means large, but it was about the right size for what they were doing and had a table at which Spike could work.

Spike pulled a checklist out of a basket in the corner, and unrolled it.

"Okay, so materials for a card, check, apples, check, cider, check, three hours of scheduled reading, check, sonic rainboom at sunset, check."

"I think you've got it all good there."

"Yeah so long as we get back from our day with Twilight Velvet on time it'll be perfect."

"Even if you don't you can still move time around. This will be great Spike, you've put so much time and planning into it."

Spike smiled, "Yeah, you're right Rainbow! Tomorrow is going to be awesome!"

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Twilight couldn't deny that something was off with Spike. He was acting strangely, all day. In fact it wasn't just today, he had been acting strangely the entire week. She had barely seen him all week, and when she had asked Rarity what she had been having him work on she had told her that he hadn't been in her shop for two days and that he had been acting strangely when he had been getting some small gems.

Pinky and Apple Jack had reported the same thing when she had gone around and asked. The only thing she honestly knew at this point was that Spike was distracted and doing _something_ and that Rainbow Dash was in on it. But what in Equestria that could be was beyond her, all she hoped was that it wasn't something dangerous, destructive, or otherwise something she wouldn't want Spike doing.

"Uhm… Twilight?"

Turning from her musings, and putting down the book she had been attempting to read before, she turned her full attention to the subject over which she currently puzzled. Spike was looking a little nervous and had his hands behind his back.

"What is it Spike?"

"Would you come on a walk with me for a few minutes?" He asked.

Twilight glanced over at her book but it was only for a moment, Spike was certainly more important. Placing the book on a nearby table she stood up and trotted over to the little dragon. As they walked Spike seemed to get more energy within his tiny dragon being.

"Is there something going on Spike?"

"A-actually Twilight… There is…"

"Whatever it is Spike if you ever need me to help you… I'll help."  
"I know."

"So what is it?"

Spike faltered for a moment. He had been agonizing over this moment for a long time. As they began up the hill he had set up on he had to wonder how Twilight would react. They had always been friends, and siblings… But at heart he knew how he really viewed Twilight and he was afraid she didn't feel the same way about him. He didn't want to ruin the relationship they had, but he also felt like it was so wrong in comparison to that of Mother and son.

They were halfway up the hill now and Spike still hadn't said anything. "Well… You'll see… At the top of this hill, I'll tell you everything."

Twilight seemed happy as they made their way now. But when they made it to the top she halted. "….Spike…? What-what is all this…?"

Spike nearly froze at her tone, but forced himself onwards. She was confused, not upset or unwilling. Spike ran up to the basket and opened one of the flip lids. He pulled out a piece of paper, and nervously handed it to Twilight, who took it within a magical grasp and began to look at it.

Twilight had only looked at the front cover when her heart bloomed with happiness. On it was a picture of her made of small gemstones which had been painstakingly glued onto the paper, and across the top and bottom the phrase _Happy Mother's Day_ was written in careful delicate handwriting. She flipped the card open and on the inside was more of the careful writing.

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _I know this may be kind of strange for you at first to think about, but to me it's not weird, it's right. I've been planning this since last mother's day, which is when I made the realization. Twilight Velvet has been considered my mother, by both of us for a long time, but I realized a while ago that that's not quite right._

 _Twilight Velvet is my grandmother, and Twilight, mom, you're my mother. I hope you don't think this is weird, and I want to say, I love you._

 _-Spike_

Twilight finished reading and her eyes welled with tears. Spike stood nervously in front of her, twiddling his claws as he waited. Twilight put down the letter using her magic to put it back in the basket before trotting up to Spike and smiling.

"I feel the same way Spike, it's not weird. I have for a while, but I wanted you to think the same way so I didn't force such a change of view on you. So I didn't say anything… But now…" She stopped right there, happy beyond belief and hugged Spike. Her little dragon was beginning to grow up, and she was happy, but also sad, because one day he was going to be large, and lose his babyish cuteness.

When they pulled away Spike looked happy as he ran back over to the basket. "I also got you a couple presents!"

"Really? That's so sweet!" Twilight said, trotting over beside him. Spike opened the basket lids and she nearly drooled. Inside were several pounds of the most perfect apples she had ever seen, all piled carefully around a large bottle of apple cider.

"How did you get this? I thought the apple bucking season was over and that all the cider in all of Ponyville was gone!"

"I have my ways." Spike said, with a pleased and sly look on his face. "And I have one more surprise."

"Hmm?"

Spike pointed his snout to the sky and let off three bursts of fire. They exploded and just as the sun was halfway past the threshold of the mountains beyond them. A rainbow blur flew by and with a huge bang a ring of rainbow expanded out from a point in the distance.

Twilight stared at the ring for a couple of minutes before she turned and pulled Spike into a hug. "I love you Spike."

"I love you too… Mom… Happy mother's day."

OoOoO

Behind them Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinky Pie, and Fluttershy sat in a tree watching them.

"Awww, now ain't that just so sweet." Apple Jack said.

"Mmm-hmm..." Fluttershy agreed.

"It is!" Rarity agreed. "OH! I've just thought of a new fashion line! I'll call it, 'Mother and son' and I can fashion it for mares and their young stallions!"

Pinky watched them. "I wonder if they want some of my pickle cupcakes…? Well I might as well ask!" Pinky said, jumping out of the tree having somehow produced a tray of unnatural and strange looking cupcakes. As she was bounding a rainbow blur swooped in and grabbed her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rainbow Dash reprimanded.

* * *

::FIN::

Hey everyone! I was watching MLP recently, and I suddenly had this idea. I looked for something similar, but I was really sad that I didn't find anything. It's a view of Twilight and Spike's relationship that I think is rarely thought of but that I think is so cute and lovable that I had to do something. Anyways, besides that this is so out of holiday so I hope you'll all forgive me, but I just finished it so, have a great father's day and farewell!


End file.
